


Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Series: The Stylinson Diaries [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hypochondriac, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, No Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, doctor!harry, larrystylinson, medical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: A one-shot where Louis' a hypochondriac and thinks he is immensely ill, so he seeks help in a medical professional, only to find that there's nothing wrong.





	Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Larry one-shot fic, so please go a tad bit easy on me.
> 
> Also this entire one-shot is quite possibly inaccurate, my apologies for that.
> 
> From dictionary.com:
> 
> hy·po·chon·dri·ac  
> ˌhīpəˈkändrēˌak/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a person who is abnormally anxious about their health.  
> synonyms: valetudinarian, neurotic

...

Harry Styles walked down the halls of Saint Benefit Hospital. He careered there as a doctor, either doing something simple like a check-up, or other times a minor surgery.

The job could be pretty intense at times, especially when you had a life or death situation. However, for the most part; it was alright.

"Dr. Styles, you have a patient in room 244. He explained that he had a severe case of influenza, however, it appears he has no likely symptoms." a physicians assistant had told him. 

Normally they'd be the ones to take care of patients if the doctors were too busy or ill, yet this patient in particular refused care unless it was from a proper doctor.

Harry thanked her and accepted the clipboard that contained the patients information. He read over it as he made his way to the assigned room.

There was indeed no particular symptoms of his supposed illness listed, instead just common side effects of a common cold.

"Mr. Tomlinson," he acknowledged, "I'm Doctor Styles, pleasure to meet you. What seems to be the trouble today?" He grabbed a pen from his pocket and clicked it, making the black ball-pointed ink appear.

"I'm sick with the flu, or pneumonia, or some other horrid illness," he squeaked, adjusting his small body on the hospital bed so he didn't fall off.

The doctor chuckled, "Well, symptoms listed here say otherwise, that you only have a common cold. But since you refused to see my assistant, then I'll take a look at you myself."

Harry dropped the clipboard down on the counter and reached for his stethoscope that was draped around his neck.

"I'm gonna listen to your chest and lungs to start, then and we can take it from there," Harry announced, taking a much closer step towards Louis.

He popped the cold, metal disc under the top of Louis' shirt and placed it on his chest, instructing him to take a breath in. Then moved behind to listen to Louis' lungs.

"Mister Tomlinson," he paused, waiting to gain Louis' full attention, "Your lungs and chest sound pretty clear to me. No signs of bronchitis or pneumonia."

"Are you sure," Louis questioned, "maybe you should check again."

Harry chuckled, "I've spent several years in college and med school, then did a four-year residency. I think I am qualified to diagnose an illness, and in this case; you don't have it."

"Well I refuse to leave until you run proper testing on me." He crossed his arms and pouted. Harry had to admit, it was kinda cute.

"Fine. I'll prescribe a blood test and chest X-ray for you. However, if the results are inconclusive, then I'll send you on your way. Alright?" Harry clarified, grabbing a notepad from his lab coat pocket, and writing a prescription for him.

"Give this one to the radiology department, and this one to the lab. You should receive a phone call regarding the results or to schedule an appointment to discuss the results."

Louis coughed, "Thank you, Doctor Styles."

He hopped down from the exam table and made his way towards the door, waving farewell to the doctor, followed by a dainty cough.

The doctor chuckled once more, finished his notes and signed off on them, then headed to greet his next patient of the day.

Yet the ocean eyes of Louis never left his mind.

..

Exactly two days later is when Louis received a call from the hospital, scheduling him to come in later that after noon to discuss the results.

This time he got some what more "dressed up" then when he first went in, mainly to try and impress Harry. Although, he had no clue if he was single or not, he hoped it was the latter.

When he arrived at the hospital, and after being kindly directed by a nurse, he sat in Harry's office waiting for him to arrive; whom had a last minute emergency to tend to.

"Mister Tomlinson, pleasure to see you again, hope you're feeling well," Harry greeted, with a firm handshake.

Louis smiled gratefully and coughed into his sweater-paw hand. The cough was dying down but still prominent at some points.

"Well I've had a brief look at your results, there's no signs of any chest infection or pneumonia, and your lab results look excellent. So yes, my diagnosis was correct and you only have a minor cold."

Louis looked at him with a perplexed stare, "No, that's impossible, I've got all the symptoms of a severe illness, I swear."

And then it finally clicked for Harry. This man must have hypochondria or something among those lines.

"I can once again assure you that you do not," Harry stated, "however, if you would like, I can refer you to a colleague of mine. He's fairly good at what he does and his practice."

"Y-yes, I'd like that." Louis smiled, yet frowned at the thought of never seeing Harry again.

"Great. I'll send a referral over to them and they should call you to set up an appointment in a about a week."

They shook hands once more, and Harry watched the small, curvy male leave his office.

Little did either of them know that Louis would soon be back in a few days time.


End file.
